Gary Matheson
Gary Matheson was the abusive husband of Carla and father of Megan. He was the employer of Kim Bauer, his daughter's au pair, during Day 2. Day 2 Initial threat At the start of Day 2, Gary came into Kim's room and found Megan, playing with her. Kim watched, smiling, before Megan ran away. Gary stared at Kim for a while, before asking her how she kept up with Megan. Kim laughed that it was not easy, and Gary continued to stare. Megan shouted for Gary to find her, and he left the room. As Carla Matheson made breakfast for everyone, she asked Kim to look out for a package that would be arriving later in the afternoon. As Carla left, Gary said goodbye her and made sure Kim was watching as he openly groped her. After Carla had gone, Gary said that Kim had a great body and asked if she worked out. Kim said that she liked to swim . Kim continued to play with Megan at the house. She heard a car pulling up, and saw Gary arriving back at the house. He began to argue loudly with Carla. Megan asked to go somewhere else, saying that she does not like it when "he gets like this". Kim asked what she meant, but before she could continue Gary stormed upstairs. Kim locked the door, but Gary knocked and demanded to be let in. Kim told him to wait, saying that they were in the bathroom. She eventually opened the door, and Gary asked if they heard anything. He said that Carla had a little accident and slipped, but she was fine. He told Kim to go and see if she was OK, but Kim was reluctant to leave Megan alone with Gary. He knocked Kim to the floor, and Megan began to cry. As she tried to run to Kim, Gary pulled her back and Megan hit her head on the metal edge of the bed. As Megan whimpered, Gary answered a call on his phone and asked to speak to Donny as Kim looked up at him, terrified . He angrily told Donny to call the rep and tell them what the matter was. He noticed Kim trying to move over and help Megan, and yelled at her to stay. He turned to continue with his call, and a few moments later when he turned back, he noticed Kim and Megan gone. Gary ended his call abruptly and ran downstairs to look for the girls, not noticing Carla who hid behind a wall. He ran outside just as Kim and Megan were pulling away Carla's car. He threatened to kill Kim unless she stopped the car, but she ignored him and drove away. As she left, Gary called his Star-Sat operator to track the vehicle . tell him where his daughter is ]] Gary managed to track Kim and Megan down to an alleyway. Kim, noticing that another car had blocked them in unintentionally from the other end, began to panic as Megan begged for her to make Gary go away. Gary told Megan to come to him, but she shook her head fervently. Kim locked the doors but Gary, using a spare set of keys, unlocked them. Kim decided that they should run, and she and Megan leapt out of the car and ran in the opposite direction to Gary. He instantly began to chase them. The girls hid behind some boxes after turning a corner. Moments later Gary arrived, but was unable to find them. He called for Megan, telling her that Kim was going to hurt her. When she did not respond, Gary became angered. He continued to search around the area, now in his car. Megan and Kim stayed behind a pile of cardboard boxes. When Kim went to a payphone to dial 9-1-1, Gary found her demanded to know where Megan was, saying that the police were after Kim for kidnapping. She told him to let go of her and he agreed, apologizing for hurting Carla. He said that he would not hurt Megan, and he had merely been under a lot of stress lately. He told Kim that she was right for taking Megan away from that situation, and asked to see her so that he could apologize to her and ensure that she would not be afraid of him. Kim told Gary that if he went home to Carla and she was alright with it, Kim would bring back Megan. Gary became enraged at Kim telling him what to do, and as he began to shake her Kim kicked Gary in the knee and ran away . He chased after her and soon Kim reached a dead end, trying to climb over a fence. Gary pulled her down and slammed her onto a car bonnet. She continued to try to get away, but he clawed at her leg. Kim grabbed a crowbar and hit Gary in the head but that did not stop him; he pushed her against the car and demanded to know where Megan was. She kicked him again and managed to hit him once more with the crowbar, knocking him out this time . Involving the police The police arrived to tend to Gary's wounds. He told them that Kim had kidnapped his daughter, as paramedics tried to clean his wound, Gary began to give a description of Kim to a police offier. He later returned home and learnt that Kim and Megan were at St. Virgil's Hospital and that his wife Carla was heading over there to see them. To stop her from going, he beat Carla to death. Police arrived at the hospital and Kim got nervous. She began to move away from them and bumped into Gary, who promised to tell the police that the kidnapping charges were a misunderstanding if she agreed to leave. If she did not, she would be arrested for "kidnapping" Megan. Kim asked where Carla was, and Gary ignored the question, saying that the police would believe that Kim was the one who hurt Megan once they spoke to the doctor. Kim said that all she had done was protect Megan from Gary, but he rebuked that the only thing that could be proven was that she took Megan without Gary and Carla's permission. Kim said that Carla would not back up Gary but he insisted that she would, offering for Kim to call her. Kim was becoming more nervous as the police got closer, and Gary reminded her of his offer and told her to never go to his house again. Eventually she agreed and fled. Gary showed up at the hospital and called his secretary Chelsea, telling her to book them two tickets to Mexico City, but Kim was able to get to Megan before Gary could make her leave. He caught up with them later in the parking lot, but was knocked out by Kim's boyfriend Miguel. By the end of the day he was on the run from the cops, but returned to his home to find a cop outside. He killed the cop and went inside to grab some money. While there he heard a noise, and discovered Kim Bauer was in his house. He grabbed a gun and went after her. He followed her up to the attic. Kim fell through the ceiling and onto Gary, knocking him out and taking his gun according to her father's instructions. As Gary came back to consciousness, he was shot by Kim Bauer. His breathing was erratic. Kim shot him again, and he died on the floor of his closet. Background information and notes * Gary's license plate on his van was 4LAQ948. * His Star-Sat password was 7073. * The Matheson's house number was 16711. * In Day 2: 5:00am-6:00am, a shot of the Matheson family portrait is visible. It should also be noted that the frame on the right was originally a behind-the-scenes shot taken by director of photography Rodney Charters and was of actors Billy Burke and Sarah Wynter. Here in this shot, Wynter's face has been photoshopped over with a picture of Tracy Middendorf's face, along with a different background insert, all for this in-universe scene. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 2 antagonists Category:Civilians Category:Deceased characters